


Temperatures Rising or is it Just Me?

by kemoiunder



Series: KuroKen Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Kenma is introspective, M/M, Quidditch shenanigans, he's a soft volleyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kenma contemplates why he even plays Quidditch, and his boyfriend is definitely understanding.Day 1 of KuroKen Week 2018!! The prompt today was Games, and I finally got to draw a bit of Kenma and Kuroo playing Quidditch!





	Temperatures Rising or is it Just Me?

Why was Kenma in this situation? He couldn’t help but wonder as he was hovering near one of the goal posts on the Quidditch Pitch. It wasn’t as if he disliked quidditch, but it wasn’t his favorite thing to do either. He much preferred to be in the comfort of his dorm room than outside in the cold. Of course, that might have more to do with the fact that his boyfriend and quidditch team captain decided to book the pitch for practice in the middle of November. The last game of the year was usually in early to mid-December, so they had a way to go before they could take a break for the season, but Kenma still hoped that it would just miraculously get warmed. With Scotland’s weather though, that was highly unlikely.

“Kenma! You’re not even trying!” Kuroo Tetsurou, his boyfriend and team captain, came sailing by. As a chaser, it was his job to try to shoot goals on Kenma, their keeper. Komori Motoya was flying somewhere along the edge of the pitch trying to catch the snitch, while Kai Nobuyuki and Shirabu Kenjirou were practicing their swings for the bludgers. Their other two chasers, Ushijima Wakatoshi and Konoha Akinori, were off to the side, practicing different passes. Kuroo was specifically there to give Kenma something to practice against. 

How did he even join the quidditch team in the first place? It was probably way back in second year for him, third for Kuroo, and he had wanted to support his friend. Kenma hadn’t been confessed to until his fourth year, Kuroo’s fifth, and they had been a couple ever since. It wasn’t as if their relationship had really changed from what it had been before, except now they kissed and cuddled instead of just hung out with each other and enjoyed each other’s company. 

He couldn’t say he disliked being in a relationship with his best friend, they knew each other too well. They could tell most things about one another, and when Kenma needed a little push in the right direction in quidditch, especially. 

“Kenma! Break time!” Apparently Kenma had been blocking the quaffels from going into the hoops automatically, while he was thinking about things. That was a good thing though, wasn’t it? Muscle memory; being able to do something without even thinking about it? At least, that was what Kenma thought about it. 

The team was all gathered in the middle of the pitch, Konoha and Komori already snickering to themselves about something or other. Kai and Kuroo were discussing something about the Black Lake and the giant squid that lived there, while Shirabu was having a quiet conversation with Ushijima, who was nodding along and occasionally answering with his own one or two worded sentences. 

Kenma made his way over to Kuroo, who slung an arm about his shoulders gently, “What’s up? Feeling off today?” It wasn’t really asked as a question, as opposed to just being said. Kenma surmised that his boyfriend already knew that he was in his own head about something but wouldn’t actually talk about it until he was ready. That was how Kenma always was though.

They ended up calling it a day not too soon after their break, apparently it was about to start raining, and while they were fine with practicing in the cold, the cold rain was another thing altogether, and Kuroo had said he only prayed that it wouldn’t rain during their final match against Hufflepuff house, since they weren’t practicing their drills to accompany wet weather at all.

It wasn’t until the two Ravenclaws were back in their common room, after saying goodbye to their fellow house mates in the locker room, that Kenma finally speak up, “I’ve just been contemplating things, Kuro.”

His boyfriend looked curious, but he waited while Kenma gathered his words. It took a few minutes, but finally Kenma was able to put his thoughts into coherent sentences that would end up making somewhat sense to the situation, “Just. About how we got together.” Kuroo blushed at that, it had been a bit embarrassing how they first got together. Apparently, everyone in their house had thought they were already dating when they told them the news, which was slightly embarrassing only because it made Kenma aware of the way he had been acting before he and Kuroo started dating. He didn’t think he had acted any differently though, which just made him think that maybe Kuroo had been acting weird. It was no matter anymore, since they were dating anyways. 

“I see! I love you, Kenma~.” Kenma felt his face heat up slightly, they didn’t pronounce their feelings all that often, so when it happened, it was usually a big thing, “Love you too, Kuro.”

His boyfriend was blushing as well, so now they were just two idiots standing in the middle of their common room blushing at each other. Luckily everyone was used to these types of scenes, and just ignored them. Kuroo was never subtle with his words, and he wasn’t the quietest person ever. Kenma suspected that in another life his boyfriend could have been sorted into Gryffindor, but in this one he had been sorted into Ravenclaw. 

Yep, Kenma definitely had an embarrassing boyfriend, but he wouldn’t trade him for the world. Now, if only the temperature would just get a bit warmer, then everything would be just fine.


End file.
